


Be Careful

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo   |   Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, F/M, LCDP 2x08, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Sergio frees Raquel and they say goodbye before she leaves the hangar.   [2x08 Deleted Scene - afterthe kiss]





	Be Careful

His breath was hot on her face as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

_I’m with you._

That’s what she’d told him.

The incredible earth-shattering kiss they had just shared had proven so.

Yet not long before then, she had attacked him, biting and kicking him to the ground, despite the chains that kept her restrained.

But, now, after he’d explained his point of view and after they’d been made aware that Ángel had woken up from his coma, things had changed.

And the clock was ticking.

Raquel’s sudden change of heart could actually be of some help.

She was on his side and she’d sworn to talk to her best friend and colleague – to convince to not talk to the Police and help hold the authorities back and off his scent for as long as she could… 

Sergio let go of her panting body – his own body still shaking – and left her for only a moment while he gathered the key to the cuffs that held her, and a black cap to hide her face. There was no time to get her a better disguise to sneak her into the Hospital – a simple cap would have to do.

Coming back to her, he efficiently uncuffed Raquel from her the shackles that kept her bound.

Finally freed, she rubbed her sore wrists.

Sergio winced at the sight, feeling like a complete piece of shit for hurting her.

“I’m so sorry.” He closed in eyes, in shame. “I wish that hadn’t been necessary.”

Instead of replying to his comment, Raquel grabbed him by the collars of his shirt and kissed him deeply.

The kiss was short, however.

She had to hurry, or she might not get there in time.

Pulling away, she closed her eyes from a second, then took the cap from his hands.

Raquel left him abruptly and walked away.

Despite loving him, a part of her still hated him for having tricked her, for having lied… it would take her a little while longer to completely forgive him.

As she was leaving the hangar, Sergio called out, “Raquel!”

She turned around to look at him, a tired expression on her face.

“Please be careful.”

Raquel nodded.

“You too.”

Sergio watched her leave with a heavy heart.

And prayed it wasn’t too late.

For either of them.


End file.
